Vous Etes La Brillance Dans Ma Vie
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: AU. Romy summary inside. Please read!
1. The annoyin

Vous es du brillez dans mon vie.  
  
By: AyLee Cambell.  
  
AN~ AU. In this there are no mutants. Remy does have red on black eyes and Rogue has her auburn colored hair exept for her two white stripes. Storyline~ Remy and Rogue have known each other for a long time. There is the theif's guild and assaisign's guild and this is baised in New Orleans. Well anything else I guess you'll find out through the story. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue looked up when the bell to the store's store rang. Seeing who it was she rolled her eyes as the male approched her.  
  
"What are ya doin' here Remy?" She asked her childhood friend. He smiled a flirty smile. "Just came t' see how Remy's favorate petite doin' an' if she would like a ride home." He said leaning on the counter. Rogue smirked. "Ya favorate petite? And here ah thought that was, whats her name? Michelle?" Rogue said teasing him since there were no costumers and she only had 15 minutes untill she was off. "Non. Remy just broke up wit' dat fille, an' y' know y' always be Remy's favorate, chere." He said.  
  
Rogue would have said something back but her boss's voice interupted before she could. "Remy LeBeau y' are just de heartbreaker aren't y'? Why are y' here? Besides t' annoy Rogue?" she asked a smile on her face. Rogue's boss, Sara Defret, was a nice woman, in her 50's and adverage in height and weight with graying hair that was always pulled back. She never minded it when Remy came in to talk to Rogue as long as it didn't stop her from doing her job, Rogue was after all the best sales girl she had.  
  
Remy grinned devilishly. "Remy came t' help Rogue pick out de next ding she be buying from dis store." Remy said and picked up a red almost see-through bra and underware set that the langurie store just got in a few days ago.  
  
Mrs. Defret smiled, "Den y' already t' late boy, she already bought dat pair." She said. "Mrs. Defret!" Rogue said in shock. "Ya not suposed ta be tellin' him what ah bought, ya might put ideas in his head!" Rogue said.  
  
Remy's grin widened. "She can' put any idea in dere dat wasn' dere before chere." He said than leaning closer to Rogue he said in a husky voice. "So when were y' going t' tell Remy dat y' have dose kinda of dings in y' underwhere drawer waitin' f'r Remy?" Rogue looked at him rolling her eyes. "There not waitin' for ya, swamp rat. They're not for anybody besides mah." She said  
  
Mrs. Defret noticed the time and desided that it was close enough to Rogue's quitting time. "Why don' de two of y' get out of here before y' cause any trouble? I'll close up." She said.  
  
5 minutes later, after Rogue got her jacket, they were walking out of the store. Remy got on his motorcycle and handed her the helmet she always used when riding with him. "Hold on chere." Remy said as he peeled off.  
  
10 minutes later they were at her family's manshion of a house, which was, next doors to his family's. "Y' should come t' dinner wit' Remy soon chere. De familie is startin' t' wonder if y' alive." He said smiling at her sheepish look. "Yea. When should ah come?" she asked frowning as he lit a cigerette. "Tonight be good chere." He said but knew she was tired so he added. "But tommorow fine two, don' want y' t' fall asleep at de table chere, y' rest tonight an' come tommorow d'accord?" he said blowing the smoke out but away from her face.  
  
She smiled at him. "Ah promise ah'll get a full nights rest and tell ya family ah'll see them tommorow for dinner." She said and went to open the door going in and leaving him outside, but before she closed the door she stuck her face back out. "Goodnight Rem. Sweet dreams." She said going inside for real this time.  
  
"De cours elle etre bonbon chere. Elle es sur vous apres tout." Remy said than got on his bike and rode next door to his home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there is the first chapter! Tell me what you think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vous es du brillez dans mon vie: You are the sparkle in my life.  
  
Petite: little one; small Fille: girl Chere: dear Familie: family  
  
De cours elle etre bonbon chere. Elle es sur vous apres tout: Of course they be sweet dear. They are about you after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
PS. To anyone who has read my other fanfic. Then i have to tell you it's on hold cause it's going to be revised soon. As for why it even took this long for me to update I just finished moving so hopefully I'll be able to get chapters and revisions up sooner. 


	2. School and threats

Vous es du brillez dans mon vie.  
  
By: AyLee Cambell.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? *sigh* Fine... Me no own...happy? *starts crying* This is a cruel, cruel world we live in.  
  
An~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made my day. This story is an AU taking place in New Orleanes with a thief and assaisign guild, (no bella/remy) Rogue and Remy are just friends but will be more than that. Also I have a question for everyone who's reading this. Who out of x-man: evolution do you want to see in this and their pairings (Ex: Kitty/Kurt or Kitty/Peter or Kitty/Lance - just examples) tell me and I'll tey to work it in. *~*~*~*~* (Outfits now since I don't wanna retype what I just did - lazy yes I know! - Rogue is wearing a cream silky off the shoulder shirt with flowing sleeves that go to her wrists. She's also wearing a white jean skirt that reaches mid-thigh and cream colored sandles. Remy is wearing a red tight short sleeved shirt and black jeans)  
  
Rogue walked down the hallway of her school. As she headed to her lockers she spotted Remy with some of their friends. Smiling slightly she opened her locker. She went to pull out the books she would need but someone grabbed her wrist. Looking up with a scowl she saw who it was.  
  
"Michelle, what do ya want?" she asked jerking her hand out of the strawberry blonde's hand. "I think I finally figured out why Remy dumped me." Michelle said. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Would it be 'cause ya are rude and clingy? Or maybe cause Remy ain't the type ta have long term relationships? Ah doubt ya thought of that on ya own so why doncha tell mah why since ya know Remy so much better than ah do." Rogue said sarcastically, frankly she was tired of the girls he dumped coming to her afterwards.  
  
Michelle snarled, "Look you little bitch I know you never liked me so you must have told him to break up with me. So I'm only saying this once, watch your back." She said. "Dere a problem here Remy should know 'bout?" Remy asked coming up after noticing his resent ex talking to Rogue and it didn't look pleasent.  
  
"Nothing at all Remy, I was just chatting with Rogue. Now that you're here though, what do you say we go see a movie tonigt than have dinner afterwards at my house, my parents are away." She said moving close to him. Close enough to put her hand on his chest.  
  
Remy grabbed her hand and shoved it away from him, normally he wouldn't have been so harsh with a femme but he had the feeling she had been threating Rogue. "Remy don' think so. We be done remember? Besides Remy got a family dinner tonight an' Remy can' miss dat." Turning to Rogue he saw she had gotten what she needed and had shut her locker. "Ready t' go chere? Remy walk y' t' class." Without even a look back she started walking.  
  
"Y' would tell Remy if she be treatin' y' right?" He asked Rogue looked at him and smiled "Right." She said before walking into their first period classroom. He narrowed his eyes, which were covered by sunglasses, and watched her sit in the back. Sitting next to her he said, "Den she wasn'? An' don' y' go lyin' thinkin' dat it be no proublem of Remy's an' dat y' can handle it all on y' own. Remy want t' know." He said  
  
Rogue sighed, "Alright, she told mah ta watch mah back. Ah don't think she's actually going ta do anything about it, sugah she's mad and delarious if she thinks ya goin' let anything happen ta mah." Rogue said throwing him a smile as she finished. "Dat be right." He said nodding than shut up as the teacher came in.  
  
*~*~*~* Lunch *~*~*~* (Samantha and Lorna are two of Rogue's friends - they don't hold any big importance - Samantha: sandy blonde hair that reaches mid-back and light blue eyes. Lorna: dyed her hair green and has light green eyes- to anyone who's curious)  
  
"So what are yo' doin' tonight Rogue? Do yo' wanna go shoppin' wid me an' Lorna?" Samantha, Sam for short - Rogue's friend, asked. "Ah can't tonight, can we go tommorow?" Rogue said, taking a moment out from eating her pizza. "Sure, what are yo' doin' tonight I thought yo' weren't workin'." Sam asked and Lorna even looked up from her book to listen.  
  
"Ah'm having dinner at Remy's, it's been awhile since ah have come over so ah'm comin' tonight." She said going back to her food, knowing not to far away Remy was sitting with two of his friends. "Are yo' two ever goin' to hook up?" Lorna asked putting her romance noval down. "What? Lorna it ain't like that between us and ya know it." Rogue said  
  
Lorna and Sam laughed, Rogue frowned. "What?" she asked looking at her two friends. "It's only dat way because yo' can't see how he looks at yo'. Remy is one of de biggest players in school an' he likes de one girl who don't know dat he likes her." Sam said lying down on the grass. "Remy doesn't like mah that way! We've been best friends since we were little and he's never once said anything." Rogue said not believing her friends.  
  
"Yo' just don't see it, he don't wanna ruin yo' friendship, why do yo' think he always flirts with yo'? Always protects yo' even when he knows yo' can protect yo'self?" Sam said smiling at her friend, willing her to pick up on it. "Naw, he just flirts 'cause thats how he is and like ah said before Remy's mah best friend - that makes him over protective." Rogue said than standing up she picked up her lunch tray. "Now ah've gotta go if ah wanna work on mah art project before class starts, see ya two later." She said walking away.  
  
'Remy doesn't like mah like that...does he? Ah've gone so long saying ah don't have any feelings for him that ah never noticed that he might feel something for mah. If what Sam and Lorna was saying is true...but it can't be ah mean it's Remy.' Rogue thought walking off  
  
"Think yo' may have tryed to hard to get her to relise it?" Lorna asked. "I don' know but I do know they both really like each other an' dat I want them together. Hopefully she'll relise she wants that too." Sam said and they both went back to doing what they were before. Lorna - reading, and Sam - eating.  
  
*~*~*~* That's that chappie! Keep reviewing! Next chapter is the dinner and find out what Michelle is going to do...if she does anything. ^__^ Rogue and Remy will be getting closer soon! 


	3. Before dinner activities

Vous es du brillez dans mon vie.  
  
By: AyLee Cambell.  
  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Thank you to all those who reviewed. (You made me feel guilty I wasn't writing! So I had to get this chapter out) this is an AU where they don't have their powers (I thought I mentioned that last chapter but I guess I didn't, sorry.) As an apology this chapter is Romy friendly! I know I said that this was going to be the dinner but that is going to be the next chapter instead now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Look on the secound chapter. I'm only sayin' it once.  
  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue walked with Remy to the door of his house. They had headed there directly after school. Rogue in her black convertible and Remy in his motorcycle. "It be just mon pere, Tante Mattie, Henri, Mercy, y' an' Remy. De rest are out on de jobs." Remy said.  
  
Rogue knew all about the thief and assaisign guilds, as she sometimes helped out on jobs for the thiefs. "Are the assaisigns backin' off?" she asked Remy sighed as the entered the house, they had about two hours before dinner started and they were just going to hang out in Remy's room for awhile (AN~Lucky girl!)  
  
"Oui an' non." He said as they walked up the stairs and not coming across anyone - which was rare in that house. "Can ya clear that up a little?" Rogue asked as they came into his room. She looked around. 'It's still as messy as ever.' She thought sitting down on the desk chair he had in there.  
  
"Dey only actin' up every now an' den but dey make it count." He said throwing himslef on the bed than looking at her. "Can we talk 'bout somedin' else chere? Remy been hearin' to much 'bout dat lately." He said Rogue shrugged. "Sure, whatcha wanna talk about?" she asked.  
  
Remy grinned "How 'bout what kind of underwhere y' wearin' is it dat red peice? Non couldn't be dat, it not strapless an' y' straps would show wid dat shirt, so come on chere which one? What de color?" he asked as Rogue looked for something to throw at him. Finally going with one of the paperback books on the floor she chucked it at him, unfourtunatly he cought it.  
  
"Ya ain't ever gonna find out swamp rat." She said, his grin widened. "Y' sure chere? Remy have ways of gettin' it out of y' petite." He said standing up. She glared and stood up too, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah? How are ya gonna do that swamp rat?" she asked. "Like dis." Remy said and in a blur of movement Remy grabbed her and tossed her on his bed. Holding her down he started his tourcher.  
  
"No, hahahaha fa-fair!" Rogue said as Remy tickled her. "So y' goin' t' tell Remy?" he asked pausing for a moment. "No way!" she said and tryed to get out of his hold - tryed being the key word. "Den Remy continue." He said and started tickling her again. After about two minutes of shreaks of laughter, pleades, and asking if she gave she finally said. "Cr-Cream." He stopped and looked down at her grinning. "See dat wasn't so hard was it chere?" He asked as she tryed to glare at him.  
  
"So dey be de cream colored strapless ones?" He asked. Rogue's eyes narrowed. "How is it ya know mah underwhere anyway cajon?" She asked in a tone that said 'busted' Remy just smiled. "Y' know Remy chere, he just can't help himself." Rogue would have smacked him if he hadn't pinned her arms already. With that relization she noticed their posistion. Remy was lying completely on top of her and her arms and legs were pinned beneth him. Not to mention that their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Ya plan on lying there all day or are ya goin' ta get off mah?" Rogue asked, as she looked him in his red on black eyes. Since he took off his sunglasses once he got home. Something she didn't reconize passed through his eyes before they turned playful again. "Non, Remy like you under him." He said his grin coming back.  
  
Rogue laughed rolling her eyes, it felt wierd since Remy was still on top of her though. "Right." She said than looked back up as Remy's head moved a little closer. So close that their lips were almost touching. "Y' don' believe Remy?" He asked and she could feel his breath against her lips. He had closed his eyes when he moved his head and now she closed hers as he said this.  
  
Thinking she should say something back Remy stoped her by saying "Shh" almost as if he could sense she was going to say something. Closing the distance between them his lips met hers...  
  
Right as there was a knock on the door. (AN~ perfect cliffy place but I'm not that evil...yet) "Remy? Rogue? Yo' two in dere?" Tante Mattie's voice asked.  
  
Breaking the kiss Remy answered. "Oui, Tante Mattie. Just a sec." He said and stood up helping Rogue to her feet before opening the door. "What can Remy do f'r y'?" he asked glancing at Rogue before turning back to Tante Mattie. "Think de two of yo' could help me in de kitchen, since de others are gone?" she asked making her demand into a question. Not that they could really say no, after all it was their dinner and it was Tante Mattie - she would proubly smack Remy upside the head if he even thought about saying no - which he did.  
  
"We'll help." Rogue said from behind Remy having gotten her voice back after the shock of her and Remy kissing pasted. Tante Mattie smiled at her. "I'll see yo' two in de kitchen den." She said leaving the two. Remy looked at Rogue and smiled. "We talk 'bout de kiss after dinner non?" he asked Rogue nodded as they walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon. In fact ofter I work on my Inu-Yasha story (I haven't updated it yet, instead choosing to do this story) then I'll get back to writing this chapter. Thanks and review they actually do motivate to update. 


	4. New Discoveries

Vous es du brillez dans mon vie  
  
It took me over three times to try to load this tonight so be glad i did it at 12:47 when i have to get up at 5:00 am for school - zero hour is evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN~ Thank You for waiting and sorry you had to wait but school started and I got busy. Hopefully you won't have to wait this long again. To make up for it I made sure there was lots of Romyness! Anyway here is the next chappie!  
  
To those people who reviewed:  
  
The Untouchable Rogue: Nasty Person!?!? Jee thanks. Anyway don't worry I'm not abandoning this story no matter what - I will see this to the end! ^_^ And more is on the way. But thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: Thank you for the compliments. And I'll try to get the chapters out faster...even with the homework rollin' in.  
  
Ishandahalf: LOL! You crack me up. The Romy is definatly going to continue, and though it may not be as fast as the bunny on crack it will be faster than the wait this time... or at least I'll try to make it. And thank you for reviewing!  
  
Caliente: Thanks for reviewing! And here is the update hope you enjoy! Romyness ahead!  
  
Ladychopsticks: I figured that if I didn't want death threats I shouldn't stop there. I at least want to get my bomb shelter up and stocked first ^_~  
  
Pookie Sanchez: Thanks for the review.  
  
Kari LeBeau: Thanks! I will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* okay here it is...  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue had made it past desert without blushing when she looked at Remy and was poud of herself. Everytime she looked at him though the flashback of his lips on hers - even if it was very brief and interuppted - would come back to her. "So how has yo' job been goin' lately Rogue?" Mercy asked and Rogue smiled at her. "It's going great. How come ah never see ya there anymore?" Rogue asked, she liked Mercy, Henri's wife, and the two got along great even if they were four years apart.  
  
Mercy smiled back glancing at her husband briefly to see him still discussing the topic of the Topaz Heart, which was coming into town next week, with Jean-Luc and Remy. Tante Mattie had gone back into the kitchen to clean it up while everyone else talked. "I just haven't had de time. How about we hve a girl day dis Saturday? Y' an' me an' shoppin' sound fun?" she asked hoping her friend would say yes, she needed to talk to her.  
  
"Ah would love ta Mercy! It sounds like fun." Rogue said. Mercy grinned saying "Good." Just as Jean-Luc and Henri started saying they had a meeting to get to. "It was nice seeing y' again petite, y' need to start coming f'r dinner more often again." Jean-Luc told Rogue before leaving. Henri kissed Mercy than stood up. "Oui, if only t' stop Remy from pouting at de table 'couse y' didn't come." Henri said than laughed as his brother glared at him.  
  
Everyone else laughed, "Then ah guess ah will have ta. Wouldn't want ya'll ta have ta see him pouting all the time." Rogue teased.  
  
Remy grinned as they left. "Come on chere, Remy t'ink dat y' an' Remy need t' talk." He said, and grabbing her hands he led her back up to his room. Mercy grinned " 'Bout damn time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remy shut his door as soon as they were inside. "Y' got anydin' y' wanna ask before Remy start, chere?" he asked looking at her while sitting on his chair leaving her to sit on his bed. He smiled slightly as he saw her on his bed.  
  
"Ah think ah'll save mah questions till the end." She said. Remy nodded. "Dat fine." Then taking a big breath he started.  
  
"I..." he begain and than trailed off. Rogue knew that he was serious, that was the only time he didn't speak in third person. He begain again. "I like y' more den a friend an' have for awhile, I didn't t'ink y' liked me in anyot'er way dan as a friend so Remy make do. I'm hopin' dat y' wanna give de whole us ding a try. If it don' work out I promise it non effect our friendship, but I t'ink it will work out and Remy wants t' try." He said, a few 'Remy's' slipping in there.  
  
Rogue looked at him. "Ya wanna give it a try? Are ya sure it won't effect our friendship if it don't work out?" Rogue asked after about two minutes of silence and him looking at her. He smiled. "Non, it could never effect our friendship. Y' an' Remy t' stubbern t' let dat happen." He said getting a smile and a slight laugh out of her. Remy stood up and walked over to her sitting next to her and putting his arms around her.  
  
"Remy wanna give it a try, Remy never cared dis much about anyone othert'en famille, y' make remy feel t'ings he never felt before." Remy Whispered in her ear as she hugged him back her head under his. "Ya make meh feel de same ya swamp rat." She mumbled into his shirt. He smiled. "Dat makes Remy happy t' hear. So dat mean y' give dis cajon a chance?" he asked almost holding his breath but desiding that passing out from lack of air before hearing an answer was a bad thing  
  
"Yeah, ah think ah might." She said and he hugged her tighter kissing her forehead happily. "Dat's good. Y' made dis cajon nervous wid de way y' paused." He said mumering against her forehead before kissing it again and than moving downward so he kissed her nose than getting to her lips. They kissed until Rogue had to go home when Remy walked her home. "See y' tommorow ma chere."  
  
(This is the perfect place to stop...  
  
But since I took so long updating I'll keep going)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* School the next morning.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue walked from her car to the school the next morning feeling happy and unnerved. Happy because she would get to see Remy. Unnerved because it felt like she was being watched. Desiding that it was just one of the new freshman watching her she ignored it and walked inside.  
  
Remy saw Rogue enter through the main entrance and excused himself from his friends and walked towards his girlfriend. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she opened her locker he saw the looks of shock on their friend's faces, they had always thought the two would make a cute couple and now they were one, Remy smiled placing his head on her's as she acted like this was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hey." Rogue said turning around in his arms after placing her binder in her locker. She smiled at him than laughed when she saw thier friends. "Think we should have told them beforehand?" she asked as he let her go. It wouldn't be good it a teacher came by and saw them in their prevous position.  
  
"And spoil de suprise? Non." He said than taking her hand in his, which proved how much different he saw her than the other girls he'd dated because he had never bothered with PDA's other than kissing before, and closing her locker they started to walk to their first period class together.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Lunch  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam and Lorna had expressed their 'gratitude' for not being told, having to find out by seeing them this morning, almost all lunch. Finally they let it go when five minutes of lunch were left. "Hey Rogue can I borrow yo' car today after school?" Lorna asked, "Sure why?" Rogue asked handing her friend the keys "I need to take my art project home and it's to big for me to carry." She said as the bell rang. "It's fine, ah'll just ask Remy ta take mah home." Rogue said before leaving to get to her 5th period class.  
  
(AN~ oh yeah if your wondering why she's not with Remy it's because she had secound lunch and only Sam and Lorna have it with her. Her other friends have first lunch with Remy)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue found Remy waiting for her after school by his motorcycle. "Lorna said y' be needin' a ride, ma chere?" he said making it into a question as he smirked. "Yeah, ah didn't think ya would mind giving mah a ride home." She said and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He nipped at her bottom lip than slid his tongue accross asking for entrance. Rogue opened her mouth immedently and their tongue's explored the other's mouth.  
  
Needing air the two stopped. "Mah house." Rogue said in a slightly husky voice noticing they were still on school grounds and not wanting to get detention, although it would have been worth it. "Right." Remy said pulling away and handing her the extra helmet as he put on his. Sliding on behind him Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Remy desided that going as fast as he wanted was probably unsafe so he followed the speed limit. Well most of the time. Getting to her house twenty-five minutes after school ended they went up to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
* Ring, Ring *  
  
Remy growned, it had only been 45 minutes since Rogue and him had started kissing. Looking down at her to see her messed up hair and swollen lips he swallowed hard desiding right there that she was addictive. He would have forgotten all about the phone had it not rang again.  
  
Pushing Remy off her Rogue straightened her shirt as she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said thinking that the person who called better have a good excuse. "Rogue!" Sam said panic in her voice. Rogue sat up straight when she heard that. Remy noticed Rogue become serious, then noticed she turned pail and said, "We'll be there as soon as we can, Sam." Before hanging up. Looking at her Remy noticed her eyes were glassy looking from holding back tears. "What be wrong?" he asked serious.  
  
"It's Lorna. She's in the emergancy room at the hospital, she was in a car crash." Rogue said but as horrible as that was he knew there was something else. "What caused de accident?" he asked pulling her to him and standing up. "Th-the c-car's bra-brakes-" Pulling in a deep breath she tryed again but without stuttering. "Remy the car's brakes were cut. It wasn't an accident."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun!  
  
Hope you liked the chappie! And my bomb shelter is up and stocked so I'm in hiding! I'll get the next chapter up soon. Tell me what you think!  
  
Reviewing will make me type faster though... 


	5. Bed an' Breakfast

WARNING: Mature Content. Don't read if you can't handle. ROMY!!!!  
  
AN~  
  
I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now on to me venting and explaining why:  
  
Thank you to everyone who has been patient! My school life has been heactic. I have 7 classes per day. (0 hour - which means I get up at 5:30 in the morn to get to school at 6:30. - EW!) And my teachers seem to think it's funny to see if they pile on too much homework if we'll go crazy. (and yes I am - not that I wasn't before!) I have a freaking computer class at the begining of school (so second period for those crazy suckers that have zero hour - namely: Me.) WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND CAN HANDLE TECHNOLOGY AT THAT TIME IN THE MORNING? I'M USUALLY GOOD WITH COMPUTERS BUT NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IN THERE I GET MENTAL BREAKDOWNS FROM STRESS! Guess me playing messenger didn't help. (I personally think it speeded the crazy going process up but oh well) Long story email if want details.  
  
Anyway: I've gotten complaints about my spelling (I am no spelling bee champian and grammer is just painful for me.) So if anyone would like to be my beta-reader drop me a line.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Quotes: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you think nobody cares if your alive, try missing a couple of car payments.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly one by one the monkey steal my sanity. - It's true! ^_^;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes. (I love that one)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bed and Breakfast  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue walked into her room. Remy followed her closing the door behind him. "At least Lorna be okay." He said walking over to the bed where Rogue had thrown herself down at. "Yeah, if ya call ah mild concussion, 3 broken ribs, a fractured ancle and a broken arm okay." Rogue mumbled into her pillow. Remy sat down beside her pulling her into his lap.  
  
"It wasn' yo' fault chere." Remy said his face in her hair. "Ah know that but whoevea cut the brakes wanted ta get mah but instead a friend of mine got hurt." She said looking up at Remy her eyes red and watery. "It wasn' yo' fault chere." He repeated. Kissing her forhead he pulled her into his arms. "Go t' sleep chere, y' goin' need y' rest. Remy be here if y' need him." He said. Rogue smiled, the first time that night since hearing about the accident. "Ya always know what ta do ta cheer mah up, swamp rat." She said kissing his lips breifly before laying down to get some rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remy watched Rogue as she slept. 'Remy could have lost y' if it had been y' in dat car.' He thought, his hands playing in her hair. 'What would Remy do wit'out y' chere?' he tought just watching her sleep peacefully. He wondered for a minute before coming up with the answer. 'Don' dink Remy could live wit'out y' chere.' He thought knowing that it was absolutly true. "Not'ing will happen t' y' as long as Remy can protect y' chere." He said watching her smile slightly in her sleep as if she could hear him. "Remy..." she wispered bringing a grin to his face. "So Remy not the only one dreaming sweetly." He murmered before pulling her closer to him as he layed down so he could catch some sleep.  
  
'Remy will find out who did dis.' Remy thought as he started to drift off 'Love y' Roguey.' He smiled softly, asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irene saw the two sleeping when she went to wake them up so they would be on time for school. Soon as she saw them however a gentle smile came to her face as she desided that they could miss today - after all yesterday had been stressful and they needed to relax. Plus they looked too cute sleeping there to wake up. Remy had his arms around Rogue and Rogue had her arms wrapped around him, their legs were tangled and rogue was using Remy as a pillow as he hid his head in her neck and under her hair. "They are perfect for each other." Irene said closing the door silently behind her as she walked back downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke up slowly. As she shifted the arms around her tightned, and she smiled. "Remy." She said shaking him lightly. "Non, Remy don' wanna get up." He grumbled. Rogue laughed. "Come on Remy, it's 10:00 in the mornin meaning we missed school." She said shaking him a little more. "Dan we don' have anyt'ing t' get up f'r." He said and she could feel him smile against her neck. "Thats true, but ah'm sure we have ta do something." She said and Remy kissed her neck, bringing a shock of pleasure there. "Non, we don' have t' get up." He said tighting his arms and moving his legs so that she couldn't get out of his hold unless he wanted her to - and he didn't.  
  
"Re~my!" she whined pouting. Remy lifted his face so that he could see her face. He grinned when their eyes met. "Roguey!" he mocked, his eyes dancing with amusment. Leaning forward though he caught her lips with his. She moaned as he nibbled on her bottom lip before he soothed it with his tongue. She opened her mouth and their duel started. They explored each others mouths as Rogue brought her hand up and under his shirt to explore his chest.  
  
Remy moaned as she traced her hand over a sensitive spot. Bringing both of her hands to the hem of his shirt she started to pull it up to get it off. Braking off the kiss for a moment, just to catch their breath and so that she could take his shirt off. Remy grinned as he lifted hers off. "See, didn' Remy tell y' dat bra would look nice?" he said and kissed her again before she could say anything back.  
  
His hands came up to cup her breasts and he started to kiss downwards, down her jaw, to her neck, than her coller bone. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples making her moan. "Remy..." she wispered her hands trailing over his back and coming towards the front of his jeans. She stroked him through the rough fabric hearing him moan and feeling him shutter. She unbuttoned his jeans as he went to unhook her bra. She went to unzip his jeans when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"You kids awake?" Irene's voice asked from the other side of the door. The two teens stopped immedently hoping she didn't open the door to check. "Yea, we'll be right downstairs Irene." Rogues voice said and she was surprized to find that it came out husky. "Alright see you two downstairs." Irene said and they heard her footsteps walk downstairs.  
  
Turning back to each other, when their eyes met they smiled. A loving, gentle, yet disappointed smile. "Finish dis later?" Remy cracked as he sat up helping Rogue up and picking up her shirt. Rogue nodded. "Can't wait." She said and Remy smiled kissing her breifly before putting his shirt back on. She did the same. "Well Irene's waiting so follow mah." Rogue said taking his hand as they walked downstairs. "Remy fallow y' anywhere chere." He said as they went down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irene had known perfectly well what they were doing and though she didn't really mind if they did she didn't want to be there and in hearing distance. She trusted Rogue to make her own choices and she was sure that Rogue and Remy loved each other. Hearing the two coming she smiled as if she was clueless to went on upstairs and said, "Breackfast anyone?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so there is the chappie. I'm glad it's out and I hope everyone enjoyed the Romy. ^_^ And if you enjoy the story than Review - It isn't hard at all! 


	6. School Wide Rumors Teaser

Vous Etes La Brillance Dans Ma Vie – You are the sparkle in my life

Disclaimer: I no own, and it wouldn't do you any good to sue. I'm poor, but I have a nickel! (I think)

**An Here's a teaser, since I wanted to get something out before the class ended, It's not finished, but hey it's something**

Okay so it's been brought up to my attention (a long time ago) that my French is so not good so since I haven't been able to get into any language classes I'm going to have to ask if anyone who knows French can beta read for me. I'm going to need them to bug me into doing new chapter soon to but here is the newest one - I'm sooooooooo sorry for the really long wait (please don't hurt me!) As for why this has taking me so long – a lot was going on in my life till now and I finally sat down and got my ass back on here.

Oh yeah – here are some quotes I've picked up

Skill is successfully walking a tightrope over Niagara Falls. Intelligence is not trying.

If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?

If love is the answer, could you rephrase the question?

My ancestors wandered lost in the wilderness for 40 years because even in biblical times, men would not stop to ask for directions.

This guy says, 'I'm perfect for you, because I'm a cross between a macho and a sensitive man.'  
I said, 'Oh, a gay trucker?'

A real friend is someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.

Great minds discuss ideas. Average minds discuss events. Small minds discuss people.

Most people would sooner die than think; in fact, they do so.

I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I only lock every other one. I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three.

Chapter 6 – school wide rumors

The first day back wasn't pleasant for Rogue. Everyone had some very different ideas about what had happened, some even said she had done it. One idea was that she and Lorna had been fighting over Remy for years and Rogue had finally taken matters into her own hands. Another idea was that Rogue had done it to get attention for herself but forgot she had cut her own brakes and let Lorna borrow it before she remembered.

After hearing those two rumors Rogue had almost needed to get a new locker, slamming your fist into one wasn't good for it, even if it was made out of metal. Taking deep breaths and counting backwards from 10 she left her locker to walk to her next class, all the while trying to ignore the stares from people in the hallway.

"Rogue." Sam said, coming up to her friend. "How are you holding up? Lorna told me you got to see her, how was she?" Sam asked, having only been able to talk to her friend over the phone.

"She's doing fighn for having gotten in an accident." Rogue said, glad her friend didn't seem to believe in the rumors. But then again not everyone believed the rumors and blamed Rogue, especially her friends.

"How are you though? It could have been you in that car, and if you had taken the back road home, Rogue you might not have been here today." Sam said, concerned for her friend. "Someone cut your brakes, it's serious. Promise me you wont go anywhere alone." She said, dead serious.

Rogue sighed, why did everyone think she couldn't take care of herself? 'They don't think you can't take care of yourself, their just worried about you. That's all.' She thought, and looked at Sam, nodding. "Alright, I promise I'll try my hardest not to go anywhere alone if I can help it. Good enough?" She asked and Sam nodded, pleased.

"For now." She said then laughed, "Now come on, before we're late to English!"

Remy looked up as Rogue and Sam came into the classroom, barely making it before the bell rang. He shot Sam a grateful look when Rogue sat by him. It was good to see her smiling, especially with how everyone was acting towards her earlier this morning. He wished he could he could have been there during the whole morning but unfortunately the teacher had made him come in early to hand in a late assignment.

"Y'okay chere?" he asked, in a quiet whisper as the class started.


End file.
